


Shino: Forgotten Again

by cheesecloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame Shino is Underrated!, Bodyswap, Choji (mentioned) - Freeform, Crack, Ino is pretty much just mentioned, Iruka (mentioned), Kiba (mentioned), No pairings - Freeform, Other, Sai (mentioned) - Freeform, Sakura (mentioned), Sasuke (mentioned) - Freeform, maybe one pun, tiny spoonful of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecloth/pseuds/cheesecloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aburame Shino is not in any way pleased that Naruto keeps forgetting him, even though they have been comrades for as long as everyone else in Naruto's age-group. </p><p>So Shino decides that perhaps Naruto should take at least a little glance into the life of Aburame Shino. Friends gotta know each other at least a little!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shino: Forgotten Again

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of this (beautiful) shit belongs to me!!
> 
> Wow, I haven't written in a while. This is a short 2k plus fic which I thought of and wrote within a day, with much procrastination between. 
> 
> I really think Shino's underrated. The guy is unpredictably funny! Have fun!

He is not normally as fazed as he is currently. In fact, with every other relationship he has, Shino never had trouble being....remembered.

So it was more than just a pet peeve of his to see that Naruto had remembered literally everyone but him. Surely, they did not have any prolonged moments with one another to bond over life as shinobi.

In fact, he rarely spoke to Naruto. But.

But it still just... _infuriated_ him that Naruto could forget him so easily. Him! The only shinobi of their age group to constantly cover much of his face, and use bugs to fight in battle. That does not occur normally outside the Aburame family.

Shino knew perhaps more than just vaguely how easily Uzumaki Naruto became friends with others. He was the most friendly and goofy of their group. Even after the hardships he personally encountered, as well as the ones he had encountered with the rest of the village. Such as the Orochimaru incident over two years ago.

Surely, as they had fought alongside each other, he had been friends with the openly optimistic blonde, despite their not having enough confrontations.

~~~

Naruto pouted, folding his arms behind his head as he muttered grudgingly about Sakura-chan and even Sai having a mission, and not him.

Apparently the two missions his team had gone on didn’t require him and his noisy self.

Naruto snorted. As if he could change his personality just like that! He was just naturally loud! Sometimes emotions just got the better of him. But...he could still be serious at times.

Naruto had been staring at the ground, so he was surprised to come into view of a pair of shinobi issued sandals. He looked up to see a vaguely familiar person. His eyes narrowed into thin slits as he tried to place where exactly he remembered this person from.

Their apparel was strange, but he noted that he had thought that before hand, when he had encountered this person before. They had a large coat, covering over their hair, another, darker coat hiding the person’s mouth and nose.

What was most strange was the tight black goggles that hid the sight of eyes. Hmm. That was certainly familiar. But...?

“Hello Naruto.” The figure greeted the blonde.

“Uh.” Naruto hesitated, and stopped walking, straying just a few feet away from the shinobi. “I don’t...who are you? I know I’ve met you before, but I just can’t place it!”

Naruto’s frown deepened thoughtfully. He was too deep in thought, trying to remember the figure in front of him, to notice that Shino had tensed, and an angry aura had seeped through the overly-clothed figure.

The memory was sifting so closely in Naruto’s mind, so he also didn’t notice Shino muttering something about, “drastic times shall call for drastic measures”, before stalking away darkly.

When Naruto finally recalled who the figure had been, he grinned. “That’s right! You must be Shino! Right-?” Naruto, now back in reality, realized Shino had disappeared. The extra residual angry aura finally caught up to Naruto, who shivered, as he had felt some kind of feeling that was vaguely ominous creep into him.

To be on the safe side, Naruto decided to hang out with Kiba, and perhaps Choji, so there would be witnesses.

~~~

_The Next Morning_

~~~

Naruto groaned, feeling the stirrings of slowly awakening from his slumber. Groggily, he yawned, and reached one hand up to scratch at his face, which had been vaguely itching.

His fingers had come in contact to a strange object upon his face. Now that he thought about it, he seemed to be wearing something a little tight around his eyes. Feeling the new article, he noted that it felt a lot like goggles.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had worn goggles. Reaching back into the nostalgic recesses of his mind, he realized that it must have been before he received the Konoha head protector from Iruka-sensei.

Unsure, he slowly sat up, and finally opened his tired eyes. He was right. He was wearing goggles. But...why?

The room around him was dark, and he was in the middle of yawning once more when something odd had clicked in him.

With a flurry of sheets thrown off him, he quickly stood and observed his environment with a bit of panic.

How had he not noticed that he was in a different room than his own? Even the bed had felt different! Softer...maybe. The kind of bed someone with actual excess money could afford.

Frowning, he took off the goggles to take in a better view of the strange room. To his surprise, he was also wearing someone else’s clothes!

He was wearing a dark grey jacket. The sleeves were slipping almost threateningly over his hands. Disoriented whilst also curious now, he scratched at his head.

The material that he felt, which was obviously hair, had a different texture than he was used to. He frowned up at his hair, only to see the ceiling. He was used to at least seeing a few blonde locks hanging over his forehead. But now they were absent.

Utterly confused, he gazed around him once more, trying to understand his surroundings, which was obviously a room. But whose?

Naruto couldn’t help but yawn once more. This time, he felt a strange, ticklish, fluttering feeling throughout his body as if it was yawning as well. His left began to itch a little.

Frowning, Naruto lifted the sleeve high and screamed.

Bugs! Bugs crawling all over his arm! Everywhere! What the hell?!

With growing horror, he realized his other arm began to itch as well. There were footsteps quickly growing louder, and Naruto dazedly realized someone was nearby.

The door to the room burst open to reveal a figure in a coat of his own, as well as dark goggles that covered his eyes.

“Shino? What is wrong?” A deep voice asked.

Shino? Who the hell was- oh. Yeah! That guy from yesterday! The one with the creepy bugs.

Recognition clicked throughout Naruto and he looked back at his uncovered arm with new apprehension.

Was it possible...well, he had woken up in an unfamiliar room. He had been wearing those goggles and all those seemingly unnecessary clothes! And the man at the door, looking what he thought was inquiringly at him, looked quite a lot like Shino.

“Mirror!” Naruto finally said. His voice was deeper and not as raspier as it should have been. “I need a mirror!”

The man frowned at the boy. “You have never really showed interest in your appearances.” The man remarked mostly to himself. He then left, ready to comply to his newly skittish son.

He soon came back with a portable mirror that had been shrouded in dust, as it had not been used even in his lifetime.

He handed it to his son, who thanked him. The man suddenly realized that his son was not wearing his Aburame glasses. It was certainly strange, as his son had always been particularly fond of being as mysterious as possible.

He knew the feeling, as he had once been as young, and wished to incite his own comrades with his surreptitiousness.

Seeing that his son had remarkably calmed down, he left the room to leave his son in privacy. He decided to later confront the teen.

Now that the man had gone, Naruto quickly flipped the mirror and gazed into it. Seeing that he could not see shit, he wiped it with his right arm, as the sleeve had still covered it.

Perturbed, Naruto realized it mustn’t have been Shino. The boy looking back at him had a pair of dark eyes that closely resembled Sasuke’s.

But he was so sure-

Holy mother of Sakura-chan! This was Shino! He had just never seen Shino’s eyes!

Come to think of it, he had kind of always, lowkey, thought that Shino didn’t even have eyes. It never really made sense to have thought that in the grand scheme of things, as Shino could obviously see.

But he always thought that his eyes were simply two empty holes in which his bugs utilized to crawl in and out of his body. His...body…

A full, horrified shiver ran through Naruto. Shino always had his bugs nearby. Too close nearby. Bodily nearby. Under his coat, nearby.

Nearby!

Naruto looked down at the dark coat. It wasn’t the pale green one that had usually covered Shino recently. No. That coat was on the edge of the bed frame.

So.

The question that burned through Naruto.

What was underneath the coat?

He was wrong about Shino’s eyes. He would, of course, have to tell Sakura this, as that had been a theory he and she had for years.

But where else could they come from? After all, now that he thought about it, they always came from his...coat.

In his curious distress, Naruto began to peel off the dark coat. He noticed the increase in crawling upon his skin, and almost stopped, but it fueled his curiosity even more.

He decided to end the terrifying suspense and quickly squirmed out of the coat.

To his outraged dismay, there was yet another clothing piece. It was a shirt that was just as dark as the coat that had previously covered it.

In frustration, he squirmed out of that as well, and then gasped.

Certainly, he was shocked to not see any bugs crawl over the skin that he now had. In fact, his chest was completely bear. As well as fitly formed. Shino wasn’t exactly ripped, but he wasn’t a noodle either.

To his absolute shock, Naruto realized there was something around Shino’s belly button.

He choked in laughter.

Shino had silver fucking piercings! Four of them! Around his belly button! He underestimated the strange teen.

In fact, he didn’t know anybody who had piercings there. He snorted unbelievingly. What had caused the buggy teen to pierce his stomach?

Every new piece of information piqued Naruto’s curiosity over Aburame Shino. To his estranged delight, the teen was becoming more and more round in character.

He had just gained new perspective over a comrade. Although it is a little weird. But, he really didn’t know the guy at all, did he?

Naruto wondered what else was different about Shino. Or if he had any other piercings. Any other...piercings. Naruto looked down.

Nope! Naruto refused to check! Nope, nope nope! Absolutely _not_!

As Naruto stared at the complementary wall, forcefully trying to think of something other than strangely placed piercings, Naruto realized something with incredulity.

If Naruto was in Shino’s body...that meant…

How could this happen in the first place?! What kind of situation was this anyway? He barely knew the guy! If he were to trade bodies with someone, wouldn’t he be more likely to switch with someone he was more familiar with? Perhaps Sakura-chan? Sai? Maybe, just maybe, Kakashi-sensei too!

But maybe that was the point. After all, he did realized he knew little to nothing about this guy. The eyes and the piercings were just the tipping point of him finally realizing Shino was a lot more than just some quiet weirdo.

Piercings….shut up! Stop thinking about it, dammit! Get yourself together! You’re Uzumaki Naruto! You don’t think about piercings- dammit! There you go again! Stop!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He hadn’t even noticed any footsteps.

Naruto hurriedly put on the shirt, and then the dark coat. He then realized he had no idea where he put the goggles that he had taken off after first waking up!

The knock came again, and Naruto sighed. He didn’t really want to encounter yet another Aburame, as it would just make him think more on how he knew practically nothing about the clan, and the piercings- Nope! Shut up, dammit! You can definitely do better than that, Naruto!

The knocker persisted, and Naruto gave in. “Come in.”

~~~

Shino walked in, and watched with startled amusement as surprise crossed his features. Not the body he was currently in, which was obviously Naruto’s, but his original body.

“Shino!” Naruto exclaimed. “What the hell?!”

Shino huffed. “You took off the Aburame glasses.”

“Of course I did! Why would you need goggles in your own room?”

“Glasses…”

“And as I was saying, what the hell?” Naruto continued. “I got these damned bugs crawling inside me, and let me tell you this, it is _not_ a good feeling!” Naruto shivered.

More amusement trickled through Shino. “I’m used to them.”

“Of course you are, you’re from the Aburame- no! We’re getting off topic here! Get me out of this body! I want to be Uzumaki Naruto again!”

“We weren’t on that topic exactly, but I think it is rather fitting that we do indeed approach the subject. I apologize. I had been overcome with emotion, and plotted alongside Ino-san.”

“Bastard! What do you mean by that?” Naruto frowned, not liking the amused expression that flashed across his original features.

“I was upset. Of all the shinobi within our age group, you only seem to forget me.” He noticed that Naruto looked a little guilty now, though still indignant. “And Ino was willing, as you had inadvertently called her unpleasant four years ago.”

“Four years ag- wow, she’s quite a lot like Sakura-chan. She can hold grudges for a hundred years!” Naruto exclaimed, now a little calmer.

“I doubt that, as Sakura-san has not lived anywhere close to a century, and I am sure she would not act kindly for you saying so.”

Annoyance and a little fear flashed over Naruto. “Don’t take it so literally,” Naruto muttered.

“Ah. So that had been your intention.”

“Whatever! Let’s just get this reversed! I don’t like bugs crawling all over me!” Naruto whimpered as he watched one specific _kikaichu_ crawl around his left hand. He struggled with all his might not to kill it instinctively in front of the real Shino. He would assume that the teen would be at least slightly upset with Naruto if he were to do so.

After all, he had created this situation after Naruto kept forgetting the guy. He doubted that would happen again, as he wouldn’t forget this particular day ever. In his life. Ever.

~~~

Naruto sighed in absolute relief. He was back in his body! But.

He watched with horrified astoundment as Ino giggled in her delight at playing her hand in this sort of situation.

He’ll admit, it was quite fucked up. He wouldn’t say so out loud though. Who knows how Ino might take that? What if she misunderstood in any way?

If she were anything like Sakura-chan, Naruto is sure that he would regret life should he say anything Ino wouldn’t like.

As much as he wanted to hate Shino though, he had to admit that maybe he might have done something just as drastic to gain the other’s attention, had he been so ignored.

In fact, he had! After all, that had sprung up Naruto’s long-time goal of becoming Hokage; so that he could be noticed and acknowledged by the whole village.

Curse his sympathetic empathy! He never wanted to see another bug in his life!

But, he had to admit, it was rather interesting to at least shortly be in someone else’s shoes. Even if it were just a moment, he had been gifted a glimpse into someone else’s life. Someone who could afford a soft bed, and had a father to run to their room should they scream during a nightmare or something.

Naruto shook off the depressing thoughts. That wasn’t what is important now! What’s important now is that he continue to fight for his dreams! His goals! And find out why the fuck Shino would have four silver piercings align alongside his belly button!

“So why do you have piercings there?” Naruto asked, turning to Shino as soon as Ino skipped off with twisted glee.

“Ah? Where?”

Naruto paled, and Shino chuckled, although it sounded quite dark. But Naruto now knew _somewhat_ of Shino’s way of humor.

“I apologize, Naruto. I know what you are talking about. The ones around my abdomen, correct?”

Naruto nodded.

Shino nodded as well in his comprehension, and looked off into the distance. A little _too_ dramatically if you ask Naruto.

“It was during my rebellious phase.” Shino admitted.

Naruto waited for Shino to continue, but the silence stretched on and on until Shino’s apparel fluttered excessively and _theatrically_ in the oncoming breeze, which caused Naruto to burst into a fit of unbelieving laughter.

“Shino-san, you are one underrated shinobi!”

Shino startled at the new title, as well as being called Shino-san by the previously ignorant blonde. His own smile formed behind the cover of his dark undercoat, and said, “That is well, as it would have certainly _bugged_ me if no one had realized my potential as an unpredictable comedian.”

“ _You son of a-_! Bastard!” Naruto exclaimed as he doubled over in laughter.

 **  
** Naruto couldn't help but think that he had truly gained yet another friend within Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions for me? Any suggestions? Please contact me at: flufficient.contact@gmail.com
> 
> So did you like it?
> 
> This is my first Naruto fic! I've been thinking of writing Narusasu, idk. But taking a break from pairing fics (even though I haven't actually written one in literal months) is pretty refreshing.
> 
> Critique me! I'm barely getting back into writing, and I really, really wanna do good for my readers! I want to improve my style and writing so that y'all are happy! 
> 
> Love you guys tons!


End file.
